Robot Masters
by TheCrystalSword
Summary: Megaman and Bass have a chat about "Robot masters". Because there are things to be discussed, useless info to be shared, people to mess with, books to read impulsively, and games to be played, among other things. A bit AU. Slight MegamanxBass, but nothing serious.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's**** Note:** This happened. Please don't kill me if you hate it, it's my very first Fic on this site. Just an idea that happened to me one day that made it onto the computer with the help of my friend. This is a bit AU. I also apologize for Bass acting so OOC in this Fic. I sorta only kind of know what I'm doing in parts of this, such as the whole "Robot Master" term (which is why I've written this). To clarify, "Robot Masters" are higher-tech robots that command lesser robots, at least in my AU little world here. Please comment/review._

Robot Masters

"Do I count as a Robot Master?"

"…"

"Hey, were you listening?" said Bass.

"Yeah, just…thinking."

Bass waited patiently for his answer.

"Well..." said Megaman. "Do you have your own stage?"

"Of course not."

"Do you have an army of little robots?"

"No."

"Do you have any special powers that could potentially be taken from you upon your defeat?"

"Kinda…? I guess not."

"Do you have that voice thingy that makes other robots obey you?"

"No- Wait, hang on! Yeah, I do!" Bass said suddenly.

"Really!?" Megaman narrowed his eyes. "How come you never told me?"

"You never asked." Bass responded, shrugging.

"…Cool! How does it work?" Megaman asked excitedly.

Bass paused, considering. "I dunno. It's just- a thing."

"Could you do it on me?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think it'd work on you, you're too advanced…maybe if you weren't paying attention, it might work." Bass said.

"Alright! Let's do this! I'll try not to pay attention to what I'm doing."

"That shouldn't be too much of a change…"

"_Bass!_" Megaman complained.

"I'm just kidding." Bass smirked. "Alright. You go- do…something."

Megaman walked into Dr. Light's lab and promptly forgot what his purpose was in going there to begin with. He sat down on one of the counters to ponder, his back to the door.

Bass walked casually up behind him and dropped a book into his lap.

"You should read this. Now." He said. His voice sounded different, but at the time, Megaman hadn't noticed.

Megaman was about to refuse when he was suddenly overcome by the urge to open the book and look through it.

After a moment, Bass smirked. "You can stop reading now." He said. "You're lucky I didn't make you do something really weird."

"_Oh!_" Megaman exclaimed. "It worked! Neat!"

_... Neat?_ Thought Bass. _You aren't thinking that I might abuse this power? At all?_

… _I won't. I promise…_

"Hey," said Megaman, interrupting his thoughts. "We should play a game!"

"I _hate_ games." Bass responded angrily.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He whined, staring at Bass.

Bass took one look at him… and became surprised.

"AHH! YOU'VE GOT THE THING! BUT IT'S YOUR FACE!"

Megaman looked at him, officially confused. "_Excuse you?_" he said, a bit offended.

"Th-th_-_the _thing_… The Robot Master thing! F-f-for a moment there I was about to go like 'Sure, let's do this!' You have _the THING._"

"So… does that mean we can play a game?"

"Of course! Wait, no! I mean, uhh… Oh, _alright._ ONE game."

"YES! Thank You!" Megaman exclaimed, throwing his arms around Bass for a brief moment before dashing off.

Bass just stood there awkwardly.

_Did I seriously just agree to play a game with my rival?_

_ It's my job to kill him. It's why I was created. I've been waiting all my life for a chance to destroy him._

_ But…_

_ I… I don't wanna._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_ _Hi! I was never intending this to be a multi-chapter story, but you know… stuff happens. Plus, the one single person who reviewed the first chapter asked me to do more shortly after the story was posted, and I've been thinking about it ever since. Thank you, one single person, I'm sure you know who you are. Thank you so much. And thank you to everyone who read this, it means a lot to me! _

**Robot Masters: Chapter 2**

Megaman smiled sadly as Kirby toppled helplessly over the side of the SmashBros stage, observing Metaknight's victory pose before turning to Bass.

"AHA!" Bass cried excitedly, carelessly tossing his controller aside. "I beat you- _not_, of course, that I was doubting my mad skills or anything…"

Megaman grinned. "Good job!" he said happily. "And here, I thought for sure you'd said you hated games…"

"Well, I didn't know you meant _video games,_ that's all." He responded.

"Sure, sure…" Said Megaman, smiling smugly. "Tomato, tomahto…"

"Oh, you be quiet!" Bass exclaimed, smiling. "You were the one who made me do this, after all-"

It was at that moment, after having watched the entire SmashBros match and listening to their whole conversation up until that point, that Protoman decided to make his appearance, partially on accident, by blurting out "What do you mean, _made _you?"

Bass turned on him, angry at the eavesdropper, but before he could say a word, Megaman ran over to Protoman and tackle-hugged him.

"Protoman!" He exclaimed joyfully. "Where have you been for the past forever?"

Protoman struggled out of the ten-year-old's grasp, not amused. "I haven't been gone forever, it's only been a month or two-"

"Touching. Now tell us what the hell you were doing, eavesdropping on us like that!" Bass cried indignantly.

Protoman rolled his eyes, which was invisible to the others because he was still wearing his visor. "_Eavesdropping…_ is quite a strong word. I was _eavesdropping_ on you because I was really confused as to why my little brother was hanging around this…" And he gestured to Bass. "…_Delinquent._" He said distastefully.

Needless to say, Bass was furious. "_You little_-" He growled, moving forward as though to hit Protoman, who tensed in anticipation of a fight.

Megaman, however, stood between them. "Stop!" He exclaimed, and Bass came to a halt, glaring at Megaman.

"Please, don't hurt each other…" Megaman pleaded.

After a quick moment, Bass's gaze softened in sympathy. Protoman was still not amused. In fact, he seemed almost _sickened._

"This _'made-you'_ thing, now…" He said impatiently.

"Oh, that." Bass said dismissively. "Ah… He just kind of said 'we should play a game' and then did the thingy."

"The _thingy_?" Said Protoman.

"Oh, yeah, the thing, you know… that one." Bass replied.

"No, I _don't _know. Please elaborate. What is this _thing_ you keep talking about?" Protoman said.

By this time, Megaman had grown bored of their conversation and was patiently waiting for something more interesting to occur while sitting on the couch some distance away.

"The Robot Master thing, that makes you do what they say-"

Protoman interrupted him. "Rock doesn't _have _that ability." He said flatly.

"Yes he does. His is _way _better than mine, too- He just has to look at you."

Protoman considered that for a moment, seemingly confused. Suddenly it seemed to make sense to him, and he smirked a little.

"…To look at you, huh? Gee, you're not very smart."

"What do you _mean?_" Bass growled.

Protoman smiled. "No, Rock really doesn't have that ability. You see, he was never intended to be used in combat."

"Now you're just sprouting nonsense! There's _no way _Megaman wasn't built for fighting!" Bass exclaimed.

"You're missing the point." Protoman said. "It's true that _Megaman_ was built for fighting, but Rock, originally, was just built as a helper for Dr. Light."

Bass tilted his head to the side. "Aren't they the same person?"

Protoman nodded. "They are, but 'Megaman' was the name given to him after he was modified to be a combat robot. Before, he was just a simple assistant, with no intention of ever going into battle. He was not designed specifically for combat purposes, and therefore lacks the component necessary for commanding other robots on the battlefield. That is a complicated bit of machinery that Dr. Light never had time to install into him." Protoman said. He continued, smirking. "Out of this family, _I _am the only one who possesses that ability." And he gave Bass a moment to comprehend what he'd said.

"But what he _does _have…" Protoman continued. "…Is the innocent puppy-dog face of a child who really wants something. And _that_…" He said, gesturing to Bass, "Is what you've succumbed to, and nothing more."

For a moment, Bass just stood there, staring at Protoman in confusion. Then he shook his head. "…You know, I really hate it when you defeat me with logic." He told Protoman.

Protoman smiled a little, but it quickly faded. "What are you doing here, anyway? You'd better not be plotting anything…"

Bass squirmed uncomfortably. "Ah, that… Um, Wily kinda disowned me."

"What did you do?" Protoman asked suspiciously.

"I'm not telling!" Bass cried.

It was then that Megaman deemed their conversation sufficiently interesting, and he set down the book he'd been reading. "Dr. Wily told Bass to shoot me, and Bass said he couldn't do it. Then Wily called Bass a pathetic piece of scrap metal and he said for Bass to never come back or he'd kill him."

Bass glared indignantly at Megaman. "Dude! Seriously, I wasn't telling him for a _reason!_"

Protoman started smirking again. "Bass, I never knew you had a weak spot for Megaman…"

"Shut _up!_" Bass exclaimed loudly. His face was turning red with embarrassment.

Megaman spoke up again. "Hey, can we play again?"

"Wha- _no!_" Bass said.

Megaman was crestfallen at that. "Oh… Not even just one more round?" He said sadly, looking up at Bass pathetically.

Bass took one look at Megaman's face and promptly gave in. "_Fine…_ ONE more round. Just_… ONE._"

"YAY! Thank you!" Megaman exclaimed happily. "Come sit!" He said, gesturing to the space next to him, and Bass obeyed. Then Megaman turned to Protoman. "Do you wanna play, too?" He asked.

Protoman shook his head. "No thanks… I'll pass."

Megaman didn't argue with him. "Oh, okay. You can watch if you want, then."

Seven matches later, they were still playing, and Protoman was still watching.


End file.
